Nightmares and Apologies
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: Jack has a nightmare over Elizabeth's betrayal after they save him from the locker and goes out on deck and finds her. They both have things they need to say to each other.


_"Thank you, Jack." _

_Jack turned and looked at Elizabeth, not expecting her to be standing behind him. He figured she would have been right behind Will, but instead she was talking to him. _

_"We're not free yet, though." _

_He wanted to tell her why he came back. That he came back because he loved her. That no matter what she may think of him, Jack Sparrow was abandoning his most prized possession in order to save her. The beautiful and graceful Elizabeth Swann. They had almost kissed at one point, but that damned black spot had stopped it from happening. He wasn't sure how far they would have gone, but he wanted to know. He wanted to taste her lips, and for her to love him back. That would never happen, not in a million years. Elizabeth loved Will, had done everything in her power to be with him, and was even willing to marry the former commodore of Port Royal in order to say his life. No way she would do the same thing for Jack. _

_"You came back. I always knew you were a good man."_

_Now. Tell her now, that voice in his head was telling him. Let her know the real reason you came back. Let her know that the compass didn't work because it was always pointing in her direction. Before he could say anything, however, Elizabeth's lips were on his. For the first time in Jack's life, he was speechless. He even let Elizabeth lead the kiss. Normally, he would be in control, but not this time. Jack wanted Elizabeth to be in charge. She backed him up against the mast, and ran her hand down his arm. Jack should have known that it was too good to be true. Elizabeth had tricked him. She handcuffed him to the mast of the ship, and when he opened his eyes, she was glaring angrily at him. Jack knew right then and there that he loved her even more. Granted, he was hurt by what she just did, but he wasn't about to let it show, so he covered up his hurt with a smirk. _

_"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see?"_

_Yes, Jack knew it was the only way. He wasn't stupid. He had planned on staying behind, anyway. He was going to tell Elizabeth how he felt, and then stay while the rest of them escaped. Except she beat him to the punch. She leaned forward, about to kiss him again, but stopped to say, "I'm not sorry."_

_But her eyes deceived her. Jack knew she was sorry. He knew that she was just trying to put on a brave front. He knew Elizabeth Swann like the back of his hand. The fact that Elizabeth had done a selfish act made him even more hungry for her. What she just did showed that she was no longer the prim and proper governor's daughter. The old Elizabeth would never have done something as callous as this. Now, he knew he was right. Elizabeth was a "Pirate." _

_It was both a compliment and an insult. _

Jack awoke with the start. Ever since they rescued him from the locker, he had been having nightmares about Elizabeth's betrayal. Being swallowed whole by the Kraken didn't haunt him nearly as much as what Elizabeth did. If only he told her what he felt and what he planned to do before she kissed him, then maybe he wouldn't be having nightmares right now. He could live not knowing that Elizabeth planned on betraying him. While he was proud of her for saving the crew, he was also angry with her. Both proud and angry. Jack didn't know if it was possible to feel both these feelings at once but he did. He got up out of bed and went out on deck.

He just wanted to be alone and look out at the water, and try not to think about his charming murderess. Except that wouldn't be possible because she was standing and looking out at the water herself, a look of sadness on her face. Jack didn't want to talk to her so he tried to sneak back down below before she noticed him, but too late.

"Jack, why are you avoiding me?"

"M' not avoiding you, Miss Swann."

"Yes, you are, Jack. At least give me a chance to tell you how sorry I am."

"Sorry, darling? I didn' think those words would be in yer vocabulary."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Have you ever been sorry for any of your selfish deeds? Probably not. But I am."

Jack smirked and walked over to her. Oh, if only she knew. He just had to tell her, for he knew it would make her feel even guiltier but she deserved it.

"Lass, aye, I was sorry, 's matter of fact. Sorry I took off in the only longboat. Sorry I sent Will over to the Flying Dutchman. Never planned on the boy staying there forever, though. Mark me words. So yes, there. 'M sorry. Do you want to know why I came back to the Pearl and ordered everyone into the longboat? It was for you, Lizzie. I love you. No, scratch that. 'M in love with you. You take me very breath away. You're the reason my compass wouldn' work, all right? I was serious when I proposed marr-iage to you, but it wasn't just to get in your knickers. It may have looked like I was joking, but I wasn'."

Elizabeth stared at Jack, wide-eyed. He loved her? Captain Jack Sparrow in love? With _her_? Oh, dear. She just couldn't believe it. In her twenty-one years of life, she never thought that this infamous pirate would fall in love with her.

"Jack, I am so sorry. Believe me. I lied when I said I wasn't. I was scared, all right? It was cowardly of me. I'll never forgive myself for what I did. It wasn't until you were gone that I realized that I might have feelings for you, too. Me and Will have ended things. After we rescued you, I told him everything. That I betrayed you with a kiss, and that while you were gone I have fallen in love with you. He was hurt, but we made amends, and now he plans on just saving his father and letting me do what I want. I loved Will, yes, very much so. But- it wasn't true love. For him, maybe, but not for me. What I did to you was just awful, and I am so sorry. So very sorry. I am willing to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't know at the time that I loved you. If I had, I would never have been able to leave you, but now I know. Please forgive me."

Tears were pouring down her cheeks now, and her body was shaking uncontrollably. It was Jack's turn to feel guilty.

"Oh, Lizzie."

He wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his chest. The poor lass looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Before he could say anything else, she looked up at him and wiped her eyes.

"I know you've been having nightmares, Jack. I'm not stupid. But I am sorry."

"Quit apologizing, lass. It's over and done with. They're just silly nightmares, everyone has them. I forgive ye, all right? 'Tis over and done with. Savvy? I love you, Elizabeth Swann, and there's no way 'M letting you leave me side again."

Elizabeth smiled at Jack and leaned up giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Not to worry, Captain Sparrow. I plan on never leaving your side again."


End file.
